Blog użytkownika:Sivir
'' Tu Sivir a to jest Info wstępne... cóż wszędzie jest to dlaczego nie tu?'' 1. Czasy nowoczesne 2. Kilka nowych postaci 3. Ciekawie zapraszam. 4. +12 ze względu na przekleństwa raz na jakiś czas 5. To tyle, zapraszam :) Jestem Sivir, wiem imię nie takie jakby każdy pragnął ale przeżyje, obecnie chodzę do 4 technikum o kierunku muzycznym i mam 19 lat. Jestem raczej wyrzutkiem i nikt się do mnie nie odzywa bo sądzą że jak jestem lekko nieśmiała to odrazu jestem gorsza. Moja mama zmarła przy porodzie a tata nigdy się mną nie interesuje, jedyne co go obchodzi to piwo a że niemam stałej pracy to niemogę się wyprowadzić. Na szczęście to ostatni rok technikum może w nim się coś zmieni. Tym razem nie dam się ośmieszyć, obecnie jestem w łazience i się maluję tzn. kredka do oczu ale lekko, tusz do rzęs i czerwona szminka, z pochodzenia jestem hiszpanką więc nie muszę się opalać ani iść na solarium bo mam to z głowy. Wiem, poco się malować! o boże kto się maluje?! otóż ja. Mam jasne niebieskie oczy. Dziś pierwszy dzień szkoły więc muszę ubrać strój galowy czyli biała bluzka i czarna spódniczka do kolan. Wzięłam na złość im czarne glany. Związałam naturalnie ciemno-bląd z czarnymi pasemkami włosy w wysoki kucyk, który sięgał do pasa. Wzięłam torebkę z zeszytem, ołówkiem, długopisem, SmartPhonem oraz dousznymi słuchawkami w środku i poszłam do technikum, bo wkońcu ktoś naruszyć spokój musi :). Podobno ma być nowy uczeń jakiś Czkawka, ciekawe czy on też mnie oceni po pozorach. Mam nadzieje że nie... jestem już w technikum. Oczywiście apel na dużej sali od w-f. Po apelu poszliśmy do naszej sali. Nasza klasa razem z nowym liczy 10 osób bo w naszym technikum jest tak że jest jeden wychowawca na maksymalnie 10 osób, wiem dziwnie ale to wkońcu nasze technikum tu nic nie jest normalne :). Nowego jeszcze niema ale wszyscy inni i wychowawca już są w klasie. ja jak zwykle siedze w rzędzie pod oknem w miejscu na końcu. czyli 4 bo dostawili jedną ławkę dla mnie tak normalnie to tą 3 rzędy po 3 podwójne ławki ale tu jest ławka 4. Siedzę sama w ławce na każdej lekcji, lecz teraz to się zmieni i mam nadzieje że ten nowy nie będzie żadnym tzw. ,,Zjebem''. Tak przeklinam a dlaczego? bo mogę... dla niektórych to poprostu brak kultury ale dla mnie to codzienność. Ciekawe ile jeszcze będziemy tak siedzieć.'' Profesorze! długo jeszcze będziemy tu siedzieć? bo jak nie patrzeć to jest rozpoczęcie a nie przeciętny dzień z lekcjami. Czekamy na nowego ucznia i on się wam przedstawi oraz pokażemy mu jego stałe miejsce. ech.. ale przecierz jest nudno, wszyscy siedzą, nikt nie gra na instrumencie ani nie śpiewa no nudno jest... Dobrze a więc jak ci jest tak nudno to wszyscy teraz są w klasach i ty wyjdziesz i przeszukasz szkołę czy przypadkiem nowy się nie zgubił. Dziękuję... Szczerze cieszę się że mogę wyjść z klasy, wzięłam ze sobą torbę, aby nikt w niej nie grzebał, bo moja klasa jest nieobliczalna w związku do mojej osoby. Moja klasa myśli że palę, piję albo ćpam coś bo cała klasa nasza pali oczywiście oprócz mnie, mnie to jakoś nie jara jak ich. Pierwsze co sprawdziłam to hol i tam on był, ma brązowe śreniej długości włosy , zielone oczy, czarne glany hmm ma glany już go lubie :) nie no żartuje, czarna skórzana kurtka, czarne spodnie z łańcuchem. To chyba jakiś metalowiec, może emo, a może ktoś kto poprostu lubi czarny :). Podeszłam do niego z obojętną miną. Nowy? Tak. 4 klasa F? Tak... Wiesz gdzie jest twoja klasa? Nie. Chyba mało mówisz... nieważne, za mną... Odwróciłam się i poszliśmy schodami na 5 piętro bo tej szkoły nie stać na winde... A na nową salę projekcyjną to już mają... i to w 3D. Sala 250 jesteśmy, weszliśmy do klasy i momentalnie wszyscy się na nas patrzyli. Czkawka odczepił łańcuch od spodni i dał do plecaka po chwili zdjoł czarną kurtkę, zawiesił ją na ręce pomiędzy nadgarstkiem a łokciem i miał normalnie białą koszule jak na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego bo to było rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. No widzi Profesor, nowy się znalazł. Poszłam do ławki, odłożyłam torbę na parapet i usiadłam na krześle. Patrzyłam za okno jak zahipnotyzowana i nie zwracałam uwagi na profesora, który do mnie podszedł po pięciu minutach mówienia. Pstryknoł palcami przed moimi oczami a ja momentalnie wyszłam z transu. Tak? Teraz Czkawka będzie się przedstawiał klasie, przynajmniej udawaj że słuchasz proszę. Westchnęłam. No dobrze... Popatrzyłam na Nowego. Jestem Czkawka Ważki i pochodzę z małej wioski zwaną Berk i zapewnie nikt z was o niej nie słyszał (No napewno skoro jest mała...), Przeprowadziłem się tutaj ponieważ tam mnie nie akceptowali (Ciekawe, mów dalej) ze względu na mój styl i na to że w tym mieście dostałem pracę dorywczą która będzie po szkole i wystarczy na czynsz mieszkania i coś do jedzenia ale ja umiem wytrzymać dzień na jednym posiłku. Jestem w tym technikum ponieważ interesuję się muzyką, to ona mi pomagała za każdym razem kiedy coś się działo, jakieś pytania? masz rodzeństwo? Tak mam, myślałem że nikt się nie zainteresuje, mam siostrę i ona ma 13 lat wziołem ją razem ze sobą do miasta i teraz jest w domu. I ona też je jak ty? Nie dla niej starcza jest jeszcze młoda i wkońcu musi się rozwijać. Jak to możliwe że jest taka mała a ty ją wziołeś, co jak będzie zebranie rodziców w jej gimnazjum bo podejrzewam że chodzi do gimnazjum? Tak chodzi do gimnazjum i wziołem ją bo rodzice się nią nie przejmowali a ja niemogłem znieść myśli że ją bym zostawił na śmierć poprzez pobicie, nasz ojciec piję i ją często bije, kiedyś mnie też bił ale to już inny temat, Jak będzie zebranie to poprostu na nie pójdę i wyjaśnie sytuację. A jak będą chcieli spotkać się z rodzicami? Wynajmę jej prywatnego nauczyciela. Interesujące. Ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś pytania oprócz... Sivir. Tak oprócz Sivir? Masz dziewczynę? Czkawkę to trochę rozbawiło. Nie mam dziewczyny. Dlaczego? Bo tam skąd jestem uznawali mnie za chorego psychicznie i trzymali się odemnie z daleka. Jesteś bardzo przystojny więc napewno znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę. Narazie zajmę się siostrą, Profesorze wypowiedziałem się już. Dobrze, a więc możecie iść do domu. A ten tu Psorze to kto? Przed chwilą się wypowiadał... Dowidzenia! Dobrze, jeszcze tylko... Czkawka widzisz Sivir? Tak. Będziesz siedział z nią na każdym przedmiocie do końca roku odpowiada? Chyba tak, a ty co sądzisz Sivir? Nie znam cię, ale chyba może być. Wszyscy wyszliśmy z klasy i poszliśmy do domu. Jestem już w domu i wchodząc do domu odrazu zdjęłam buty i poszłam do mojego pokoju. wyciągnęłam z torby słuchawki i telefon, podłączyłam słuchawki do telefonu, włożyłam słuchawki do uszu i puściłam sobię piosenkę Skillet- Whispers in the dark. Hm... w sumie to jest dopiero 10 to może do Aquaparku pojadę? No dobra pojadę. Spakowałam do torby ręcznik, ciuchy na zmiane i strój kąpielowy oraz portfel. Wychodzę na autobus, bo autobusem się jedzie godzine i tramwajem tam godzinę... Idę na autobus. Wyszłam z domu. O nie autobus! Przeskoczyłam przez furtkę bo nie było czasu jej otwierać. Zdąrzyłam na autobus. Jestem już w Aquaparku. Kupiłam sobię na cały dzień bo w sumie jest dopiero 11 a zamykają o 22 więc super :). Przy wejściu odebrałam branzolete która ma magnes to określonej szafki i dzięki niej ją otwieram. Mądre to jest :) poszłam do przebieralni i wiadomo no przebrałam się w strój... dwuczęsciowy... no dobra już może być... wzięłam ze sobą ręcznik i odłożyłam torbę do szafki oraz zablokowałam szafkę. Hmm... gdzie by tu iść na początek. Może zjeżdżalnia z oponami, to najwyższa i jej dodatkowo zakryta, ciekawie. Wszystko by było. Kiedyś powtarzam kiedyś miała miejsce taka sytuacje że dwóch chłopaków wypadło z opon w połowie trasy i stali na boku, pomogłam im biorąc ze sobą dodatkową oponę i podając im. Niestety to jest zjeżdżalnia najwyżej a tam niema opon bo są najniżej i trzeba je wtaczać na górę. Wtoczyłam swoje koło i zjechałam, oczywiście przy starcie to standardowe że popycha cię osoba z tyłu. i zjechałam jeeej! wiem cieszę się jak dziecko ale sami se zjeźdźcie bez emocji we Wrocławiu w Aquaparku. Już zjechałam i odłożyłam na dole opone, poszłam na zewnątrz i stałam koło najgłębszych basenów. Kto tam jest na mostku ratowniczym? Ja go znam tylko skąd? O nie! straciłam równowagę! Fuck! no nie! Wpadłam do wody i z takim przyśpieszeniem że straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się, jestem na czymś twardym, podłoga, jak przecież przed chwilą byłam w wodzie. Otworzyłam i oczy i zobaczyłam... Niemożliwe że to on... To Czkawka? Nowy? Chwila to jest jego praca po szkole?! Wszystko dobrze? Tak, wszystko dobrze, dziękuje i co ty tu robisz Nowy? Nie ma za co i mów mi poprostu Czkawka, leż bo musisz skontaktować. Po chwili zaczęłam kontaktować, a mówiąc po chwili mam na myśli po pięciu minutach. Co się stało? Wpadłaś do wody i straciłaś przytomność. Ou..., przepraszam że sprawiłam kłopot... Nie, nie sprawiłaś kłopotu, nawet mi pomogłaś bo za uratowanie 1 osoby mam 10% więcej wypłaty w tym miesiącu, hehehe :). Bardzo śmieszne, a jak wylądujesz w tamtym basenie też będzie wesoło? Tak, pomogę ci nawet wstać. Czkawka podszedł i pomógł mi wstać, chyba pierwszy raz jakiś chłopak się mną zainteresował, i pierwszy raz ktoś mi pomógł. Teraz przejdź kilka metrów i zobacz czy nic cię nie boli. Nie nic mnie nie boli. Przeszłam kilka metrów i nic mnie nie bolało i mogłam chodzić, więc dobrze. A teraz Czkawka będzie miał zabawę, którą wkońcu sam chciał :D. Żeby nie było że ostrzegałam... No dawaj. Podbiegłam do Czkawki i wepchnęłam go do wody. To wygląda świetnie! Zaraz normalnie pójdę po komórkę, zrobię zdjęcie i wstawie na Facebooka! Dobra, nie będę chamska. Ale wiesz że ty teraz też masz przerąbane? Ukucnęłam przy basenie a Czkawka podpłynął do ścianki basenu. a co mi zrobisz? Czkawka wyszedł z basenu bez drabinek, po prostu ścianką, wstał, o nie co on chce zrobić? również wstałam. No i co? nic? Uśmiechnęłam się. A chociażby to. Czkawka podniósł mnie i wrzucił do basenu po czym sam wszedł bo miał przerwe. Ale strategie muszę przyznać ma dobrą, żeby nic mi się nie stało, bo normalnie to lekkomyślny chłopak by wciągnął do basenu za nogę a ja mogłabym sobię wtedy rozbić głowę, mądrze. I to właśnie robią ratownicy na przerwie? Nie zazwyczaj śpią, ale ja wybrałem o wiele lepszą opcję :). A co by było jakbym nie umiała pływać? Tu są tylko 2 metry i ścianka blisko, a pozatym umiesz pływać. Masz szczęście. Pierwszy raz, dobra przerwa mi się skończyła, muszę wracać. Nie, zostań... Chwila co? Zostań?! Sivir ty idiotko! Debilniejszego tekstu nie dało się wymyślić? Co się ze mną dzieje... Łał, chyba pierwsza osoba to powiedziała, do tej pory to tylko raz to usłyszałem od siostry, następną przerwę mam za godzinę to wpadnę, będziesz tu? Tak, idę coś zjeść. Pamiętaj o tym żeby odczekać 30 minut. Będę pamiętała. Wyszliśmy z basenu, oczywiście ścianką bo tak jest szybciej. Poszłam do środka Aquaparku (We Wrocławiu jest zewnętrza i wewnętrzna część tego parku wodnego i tak jest tam w środku restauracja przy basenach.) Poszłam do restauracji i nałożyłam sobie jedzenie, dałam branzoletke żeby mi nabili punkty bo ważą jedzenie a potem na punkty i te punkty to ile masz zapłacić. Ciekawie tu mamy. Zjadłam i odczekałam te pół godziny, następnie poszłam na miejsce spotkania i usiadłam na krawędzi basenu i czekałam. Po chwili Czkawka przyszedł i się do mnie przysiadł. Co u ciebie? I tak to nikogo nie interesuje... Mnie interesuje. Popatrzyłam w jego oczy. A więc u mnie, w sumie jak zmieszać dzień to może być. No i tak ma być :) niedługo kończę zmianę jak coś to ja lecę, do zobaczenia jutro w szkole tak? Tak, jak masz gitarę elektryczną to weź. Mam, wezmę :), pa. Pa... Jest godzina 20! o nie muszę już się zbierać! dobra, idę po ręcznik, okej mam go. Ciekawi mnie on i ta jego siostra, hmm... muszę kiedyś go odwiedzić. Dobra ja już jestem na zewnątrz jest 21:50 i idę na autobus. Jestem, na rozkładzie 409 jest za... pół godziny... co?! z buta nie pójdę bo za daleko... A ojciec mnie o 23 do domu nie wpuści już... mineło 10 minut, ile jeszcze ludzie ja tu się chyba zestarzeje! następne 5 minut, OOOOOO MYYYYY GOSHH... Ten czas się tak dłuży... Nagle podjechało na przystanek czarne auto. Szyba się otworzyła. Podwieść cię? Podeszłam i wsiadłam do auta, zbawiciel, niewiem gdzie bym nocowała. Dziękuje, normalnie z nieba mi spadasz, jak zwykle :). To gdzie jedziemy? Do 23 mamy zdąrzyć na obok przystanku wschowska, a ulica tam gdzie orlen. To mało czasu mamy, lepiej się zapnij i trzymaj uchwytu tego przy drzwiach. Okej, zapięte i trzymam uchwyt przy drzwiach od mojej strony. Już... Czkawka jak ruszył tym autem to mnie wcisnęło w fotel, pirat normalnie! Jechał 200km/h minima. zdąrzył w 10 minut bo pozostałe auta pomijał a nie było aż takiego ruchu więc było lepiej. Może jeszcze chcesz skoczyć na kawę na orlenie bo i tak muszę zatankować do pełna a ty masz czas, przynajmniej z tego co wiem. Tak. Już stoimy możesz rozpiąć pasy i puścić ten uchwyt hehehe, i jak wrażenia po jeździe? Szybkie :). To to ja wiem, wysiadasz czy będziesz siedzieć i czekać na tą kawę? Uśmiechnęłam się i wysiadłam z auta, takiego auta jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Poszłam na stacje i kupiłam kawę, po czym wróciłam do Czkawki. Jaką kawę pijesz? Latte a ty nie idziesz po kawę? A popilnujesz samochodu? Jasne, że popilnuje idź. Czkawka poszedł i szczerze podoba mi się ten samochód. Ciekawa jestem jaka to marka, bo nigdzie niema ani nazwy ani znaczka. Czkawka wyszedł z Orlenu z kawą. A ty jaką pijesz? Dobrą :) Capuccino. Dlaczego cie nikt nie lubił? Jesteś super. Nie akceptowali mnie i mojego stylu, tam są tylko tzw. Szlachta. Mam podobnie, ale mnie nikt nie lubi i dokucza. Postaw się im. Jak? Czkawka zwrócił się w moją stronę. To jest technikum muzyczne i tu czasem śpiewacie tak? Tak i tak, a co? Nic... To możemy im zaśpiewać jutro Skillet- Not Gonna Die. Skąd wiesz że słucham Skilleta? Zostawiłaś komórkę i słuchawki i szafce. Czkawka oddał mi komórkę i słuchawki a ja z radości go przytuliłam bo chyba by mnie ojciec zabił jakbym zgubiła komórkę. Dziękuję! Szybko się zorientowałam i odsunęłam od niego. Przepraszam za to, to wpływ emocji, to był tylko taki odruch. Mi to nie przeszkadza, Pierwszy raz ktoś oprócz siostry mnie przytulił :). Rozmawialiśmy i się bardzo dobrze poznaliśmy, wypiliśmy kawę, minęło trochę czasu i zostały mi dwie minuty do zamknięcia domu. Muszę biec! Cześć! W razie czego poczekam bo i tak jeszcze paliwo tankuje! Pa! Biegnę do domu i nawet się nie odwracam, 2 auta mnie prawie rozjechały a są 2 przejścia przez ulice na chodnik mojej ulicy. Minuta! Jestem! Dzwonię do drzwi a zanim Ojciec wstał to mineły dwie minuty. Czego?! Wpuść mnie! Byłam na czas! Ale nie na mój czas! masz ubrania na jutro i nocuj sobie gdzie indziej bo tu się spóźniłaś! Tata wyrzucił przez okno spakowaną torbę na jeden dzień włącznie z rzeczami do szkoły, wszystko w jednej zapiętej torbię. Gdzie ja mam iść?! Nie obchodzi mnie to! najlepiej się jutro wyprowadź! Ałć, zabolało mnie to, wkońcu nikt mnie nie chce, nikt mnie nie lubi, jestem wyrzutkiem, chyba pójdę nad rzeke zabić, albo nad jeziorko, dla każdego będzie problem mniej, albo... Czkawka chyba jest jeszcze na stacji może podwiezie mnie do jakiegoś hotelu, bo tramwaje już nie kursują... Zresztą tak jak autobusy. Pobiegłam na stację, Czkawka wsiada do samochodu, podbiegłam zanim ruszył i zapukałam w szybę. Za późno? Tak, może znasz jakiś dobry hotel w miarę tani? 40 zł/noc na koło pilczyc, podwieźć? Wsiadłam do auta i zapiełam pasy. Coś jeszcze tańszego? Ta, mam wolny pokój w mieszkaniu, to mieszkanie ma trzy pokoje, łazienke i kuchnię. A co najlepsze? Nic nie płacisz, może być? Pomyślałam chwilę i odpowiedziałam. Chyba niemam wyjścia, tak może być. To na drugim Końcu wrocławia... Trzymaj się i zobaczysz co to jest jechać szybko. I znowu się zaczyna piractwo, nawet to auto nie mógł żaden radar uchwycić bo było za szybko, ciekawe jaką to może prędkość maksymalną wyciągnąć. Już jesteśmy to zaleło mu 15 minut. Już? Tak, możesz już wysiąść :). Wysiedliśmy z samochodu i Czkawka go zablokował. Podeszliśmy to bloku, który wyglądał na zadbany a od środka jak jakiś pałac. Łał... nawet winda jest. Tak, wbijaj do niej. Okej, którę piętro? Ostatnie. Okeja. Wcisnęłam ostatnie piętro, tych pięter jest 20 więc trochę się jechało. Wyszedliśmy z windy i Czkawka podszedł do drzwi a największym numerem oraz je otworzył. Wszedliśmy do środka i na powitanie jak Czkawka zamknął drzwi przybiegła do niego jego siostra i go przytuliła. Czkawka! Czemu tak długo! No czemu?! Dlaczego? W pracy byłem. To skąd ta pani? Też z pracy? Czy poprostu to twoja dziewczyna? Ta pani to jest moja przyjaciółka z technikum. Czkawka, przedstawisz nas sobię? A... Tak, jasne, sory, Sivir to jest moja siostra Kasia, Kasiu to jest moja przyjaciółka Sivir. Masz imię jak dla wojowniczki. Wiem, miło mi cię poznać Mi ciebie również. Chodźcie zrobię kolację, i Kasia ładnie pójdzie spać. Ale ja niee chcę... Jutro na ósmą do szkoły, idziesz i bez dyskusji. Ech... Poszliśmy zjeść kolację, Czkawka gotował, nieźle, nawet powiem że dobrze gotuje. Zjedliśmy w ciszy, Kasia odrazu poszła do swojego pokoju, Czkawka odprowadził mnie do pokoju w którym miałam spać. No to mniejwięcej tak wygląda, rozgość się a ja idę do siebie, jak coś to łazienka to to na końcu korytarza. Dziękuje. Łał ten pokój jest gigantyczny, niewiedziałam że we Wrocławiu są takie zajebiste bloki. Zamknęłam drzwi i położyłam torbę obok łóżka i wyjęłam z niej piżamę. (Czyt. spodenki do połowy ud i bluzka na ramiączkach.) Przebrałam się w piżamę i położyłam się spać. Spałam całą noc jak zabita, Obudziłam się o 7 rano a do szkoły mam na 8. A jak nie zdąrzę? Niemożliwe... Wstałam i przebrałam się na czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem, czarną skórzaną kurtkę, czarne spodnie, czarne glany (wszystko powiedzmy czarne), i znowu powtórka (tusz, kredka,szminka, czesanie i wiązanie włosów.) Wzięłam Torbę z notesem muzycznym, ołówkiem, długopisem, komórką z słuchawkami w środku. Zostało pół godziny a szkoła jest 10 km od tego miejsca. Wyszłam z pokoju a Czkawka i Kasia jedli jeszcze śniadanie. Witam, nie jesz? Dzieńdobry proszę pani. Łał po raz pierwszy ktoś się do mnie tak zwrócił, niezłe uczucie. Witajcie, nie jem bo się zaraz spóźnię a nie chcę ci zajmować czasu. Nie zajmujesz, zapraszam zjedz i ja cię podwioze. No dobrze, mogę reszte rzeczy zabrać po szkole? Dobra, ale nie pozwole żebyś poszła głodna do szkoły, tymbardziej że masz dzisiaj śpiewać. Zarumieniłam się, niewiem co się ze mną stało. Masz gorączkę Sivir. Niemożliwe. Pokaż się. Niemam gorączki spokojnie. Zamknij oczy. Po co? Bo istnieje urządzenie elektryczne, które mierzy temperature poprzez przyłożenie do zamkniętych oczu. Spoko, udowodnie ci że niemam gorączki. Zamknęłam oczy a urządzenie tylko pyknęło. (Przycisk pyknoł to chyba norma...) Otwórz oczy i idź zjedz. Otworzyłam oczy i usiadłam z przekonaniem że niemam gorączki. Zjedliśmy w milczeniu. Jak zjedliśmy wstaliśmy od stołu i wszyscy wzieli plecaki, powiedzmy, ale ja wzięłam torbę. Czkawka przed wyjściem zatrzymał mnie. Ty nigdzie nie idziesz. Dlaczego? 39 stopni gorączki, idź się połóż, ja zawioze siostre do szkoły, o której się zwykle kończą lekcje w technikum? 14 00, a zaczynają się za 10 minut. Dobra, dasz sobie radę? Tak. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała pisz na komórkę, numer masz na lodówce, jak naprawdę coś się będzie dziać to pisz przyjade. Dobrze. Czkawka, zaraz cie zastrzele! idziemy! To zastrzel, nie będzie miał kto cie wozić, też cię kocham siostrzyczko. Czkawka uśmiechnoł się i poszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ale że serio mam 39 stopni gorączki? Nawet się nie zorientowałam. Dobra pójdę się położyć może przejdzie. Obudziłam się, lampa, ale przecież w tamtym pokoju co byłam nie było lampy nad łóżkiem i co tak pika? Pielęgniarko, pacjentka się wybudziła. Ktoś do mnie nagle podszedł, bałam się, bo niemogłam się rusz, nawet głową. Powiedz kim jesteś i co mi zrobiłeś? Jestem lekarzem jak tu przyjechałaś to miałaś 40 stopni gorączki i drgawki, przykro mi musisz tu zostać na noc bo nie wiemy czy to się powtórzy. Dlaczego niemogę się ruszyć?! nie możesz nigdzie stąd narazie wyjść... Dlaczego niemogę się ruszyć?!?!?!?!!!!! Chwilowy paraliż przez podane substancje. Wypiszcie mnie stąd, na żądanie. Paraliż minął a ja usiadłam jak oparzona, masakra wszyscy ludzie, którzy są pobici tu są, to jest szpital, nienawidzę szpitali. Wypisz mnie stąd już! Dobrze tylko przyniosę papiery, Zdejmijcie jej kroplówkę. Połóż się. Niepewnie się położyłam a Pielęgniarka zdjęła mi kroplówkę. Wstałam, obok mnie była moja torba więc ją podniosłam i chciałam wyjść ale przyszedł lekarz z papierami. Niech pani podpisze i może już wyjść. Wzięłam długopis od Lekarza, podpisałam się, oddałam długopis i wyszłam, przed salą byli Czkawka i Kasia. Podbiegłam do Czkawki. Co się działo że aż do szpitala mnie przywieźliście? Miałaś 40 stopni gorączki i nie chciałaś się obudzić to wezwałem karetke. Dzięki, wracamy? Gdybyś ty widziała jak panikował. Uroiło ci się chyba to ty panikowałaś a ja wezwałem karetkę. Pojechaliśmy do mieszkania Czkawki z zawrotną prędkością i dużo przy tym rozmawialiśmy, dużo dowiedziałam się o Kasi. Jak wróciliśmy poszłam do pokoju i zadzwoniłam do taty. Dzisiaj już mogę wrócić? Kto ci tak powiedział? Miałaś gdzie nocować? Chyba tak! więc tam zostajesz! podaj adres bo już spakowałem twoje wszystkie rzeczy i mam już je w aucie. Ale ja nie wiem do końca gdzie to jest. To się spytaj. Czkawka! jaki to adres? ul. ######### 50/60 To jest... ...Słyszałem będę za godzine. Rozłączył się, no pięknie, poprostu zajebiście, ja nie mogę tu mieszkać, nie stać mnie na to, a nie będę naciągać Czkawki na darmowe mieszkanie. Usiadłam na łóżku. Czy ja zawszę muszę mieć jakiś problem? no jasne bo to ja i ja muszę mieć problemy. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi ale nie od mieszkania tylko od pokoju, w którym siedzę. Wejdź. Co się stało? Czkawka podszedł i usiadł koło mnie. Pierwszy raz ktoś się tym interesuje. Nie mam gdzie mieszkać, ojciec mnie wywalił z domu. To narazie skoro tu jesteś to tu mieszkaj, Później coś wymyślimy. Nie chcę ci się naprawdę narzucać i tak już dużo mi pomogłeś. Ale i tak chcę pomagać ci dalej. Dziękuję i obiecuje ci że znajdę sobię pracę i będę dokładać się na czynsz. Nie musisz. Nagle z wielką radością Kasia wbiegła do pokoju. Czyli teraz tu mieszkasz? No... chyba tak. Pomożesz mi? mam pewien problem z klasą ale nie chcę mówić przy Czkawce. Dobrze. Czkawka, czy możesz nas na chwile zostawić? Same? Mogę. Czkawka wstał i wyszedł. No bo to jest Gimnazjum a ja nikogo nie znam tam. To którego gimnazjum chodzisz? Do Gimnazjum 9. Imienia Jadwigi Śląskiej czy coś w ten teges? Tak. Jaki ten świat jest mały, też tam chodziłam, według mnie to najgorsze gimnazjum, przenieś się do Gimnazjum 45 bo w 9 to nawet niema co walczyć, patologia i tyle. Oni się śmiali że miałam na zeszycie informacyjnym czaszkę. To mam pomysł, ty się nie przejmuj ja tam wpadnę i zrobię z nimi porządek, a jak się Czkawka zgodzi to przyjdzie ze mną, wiem że nie chciałaś mu tego mówić ale będziesz miała szacunek do końca gimnazjum. Okej, dziękuje, a i Czkawka mówił że macie jutro wolne w technikum z nieznanych powodów ale pojutrze już idziecie. To jutro wpadnę. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, Czkawka otworzył i równocześnie otworzył drzwi do mojego pokoju żebym przyszła. To był mój tata. Dzieńdobry? Tata popatrzył się na niego jakby ducha zobaczył po czym podniósł go za koszulke i przycisnoł do ściany. Młody Ważki, jaki ten świat jest mały. Po pierwsze puść mnie bo ci przywale po drugie ja cie znam? Po pierwsze najpierw ja ci przywale, po drugie znam twojego ojca był mi coś winny a ty za niego zapłacisz, bólem. Czkawka przewrócił oczami i wyrwał się z ręki mojego taty, wziął go za ręce z tyłu i wyprowadził. Dziewczyny szybko weźcie te kartony do środka zanim sąsiedzi się zbiegną. Wziełyśmy 4 kartony pokolei do środka. Tata się niespodziewanie wyrwał i uderzył Czkawkę w brzuch, ja naprawdę mam pecha. Czkawka jakimś cudem podbiegł do drzwi, wszedł i zamknął drzwi na 2 spusty w 2 zamkach i 3 łańcuchy, upadł a ja podbiegłam i pomogłam mu wstać. Czkawka! Nic ci nie jest? Kasia też przybiegła. Czkawka! Nic mi nie będzie, naprawdę, zostanie tylko siniak. Po chwili znowu ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi, zdjęłam łańcuszki, odblokowałam zamki i otworzyłam drzwi, to policja, no nie czego tu chcą psy... Tak? Szukamy dziewczyny o imieniu Sivir. To ja. Mamy obowiązek odwieźć cię do domu, mamy informacje że jesteś tu przetrzymywana przez Niejakiego Czkawkę Ważkiego. To ja. A ja jestem pełnoletnia i będę mieszkać tam gdzie chcę i nie jestem tu przetrzymywana przez niego ani nikogo innego. Mamy informacje że masz 17 lat. Nie, mam 19. Pokazano nam nawet dokumenty o tym świadczące. Są sfałszowane, dowiedzenia. Zamknęłam drzwi. Masz skończone 18 lat? No, tak myśle, mocno cie uderzył? Przeżyje, ważne że wszystko będzie już dobrze, albo nie. Ponownie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Tymrazem Czkawka otworzył. Jest pan aresztowany, jak będzie pan się stawiał to możemy użyć siły i broni. Dobrze, panowie chwilę poczekają. Czkawka zamknoł drzwi i poszedł po kurtkę i łańcuchy. Kasia idź do pokoju i nie wychodź dopóki nie wrócę. Co się dzieje? Rób co mówię, proszę. Kasia kiwnęła głową i poszła do pokoju a Czkawka otworzył drzwi. Proszę wyjść, obydwoje. Wyszliśmy z mieszkania i zamknęliśmy je (Czkawka zamknął ale to szczegół). Odwróć się i pod ścianę, ręce na głowę. Standardowa procedura widzę. Masz prawo... ... Zachować milczenie, przecież wiem, tylko szybko bo do pracy się śpiesze. To konieczne? Tak, Państwo muszą z nami pojechać na komisariat, A Pana musimy niestety skłuć kajdankami. Po co? Tylko ślady na rękach robią i niema z nich pożytku. To było straszne, patrzyłam jak skuwają mojego najlepszego przyjaciela a ja nic nie mogę zrobić. Chyba że..., Jednak nie. Poszliśmy do radiowozu i pojechaliśmy na komisariat gdzie siedzieliśmy chyba 2 godziny. Już prawię koniec, chyba. Panowie szybciej bo mnie z pracy wypi...wywalą. Ze względu na to że dziewczyna jest nieletnia musi zostać na komisariacie. Już to widzę, wolę umrzeć. Procedury. W dupe se je wsadźcie! ja je ustalałam albo podpisywałam? nie! Dowiedzenia! Musi pani zostać. Przewróciłam oczami, wstałam chwyciłam Czkawke za nadgarstek (Już nie miał kajdanek) i wyprowadziłam go, tak też wyszliśmy z budynku, bo siedzielibyśmy tam niewiadomo ile i byśmy słuchali jak pieprzą nam o procedurach. Przed budynkiem Czkawka się (i mnie) zatrzymał. Co ty robisz? Za uciekanie ma się większą kare. Jesteś niewinny! A niewinni nie siedzą na policji! Dobra, trzeba iść na tramwaj lub autobus. Jest tu blisko tramwaj, 36 przystanków i jesteśmy u ciebie. I ile to potrwa? Minima 36 minut. No dobra, gorzej być kurwa nie mogło. Powiedział to z takim podkreśleniem w głosie na słowie kurwa sczególnie r, naprawdę jest zdenerwowany tą sytuacją. Czkawka, to nie twoja wina. Wiem. Chodź :). Uśmiechnęłam się i poszliśmy na tramwaj. Nudziliśmy się niesamowicie a tramwaju. Nic ciekawego już się nie działo tego dnia, ale podsumowując dzień to był pełen wrażeń. Następnego dnia jak wstałam to nie miałam gorączki i tyle dobrze. W szkole pierwsze zajęcia były ze śpiewu. Usiedliśmy z Czkawką w ostatnim miejscu w rzędzie pod oknem. Patrzyłam się w okno i jak zwykle mnie zaczarowało. Po chwili poczułam szturchanie. Powoli wkurza mnie to szturchanie. Ludzie czego?! Co?! Profesor do ciebie mówi. Powinna się sama zorientować! Po co jej pomagasz? Zakochałeś się?! Profesorze, jeszcze raz ten osobnik się odezwie to wstanę i osobiście obiecuje że uderze go. Zluzuj, lamus... Profesorze, ostrzegałem. Czkawka proszę usiądź. No dobra, ale, Smark z tobą rozliczę się po lekcjach. Dobra, a więc Sivir, zaśpiewaj nam coś, coś co nas obudzi. Wstałam. Muszę sama? Nie, wybierz kogoś kto ci pomoże. Położyłam ręce na góre krzesła Czkawki. Wstaniesz? Czy mam ci pomóc? Jasne że z tobą zaśpiewam ale co? Dokładnie wiesz co. Czkawka wstał i poszliśmy na przód sali po mikrofony oraz przeszliśmy na drugi koniec sali bo tam jest więcej miejsca. Zaśpiewaliśmy piosenke ,,Skillet- Not Gonna Die'' i wyszło nam świetnie. Wszyscy odrazu się pobudzili.'' Wyszło wam tak pięknie że aż wstawie wam piątki ze śpiewu, Czkawka nie wiedziałem, że ktoś nowy może tak śpiewać. Dziękuję, ale nic by nie wyszło gdyby nie Sivir. Poszliśmy na swoje miejsca. I widzisz, nie było tak źle? Ta, spoko było. Kolejne 5 lekcji było super, teraz jest w-f. Poszłam do szatni (Dziewczyn *tłumaczenie dla ułomów) I się przebrałam na w-f, W szatni prócz mnie były Astrid, Szpadka i Heathera. Ej anorektyczką jesteś? Znamy się od 3 lat, chyba znasz moje imię? Nie, nie jestem anorektyczką. Sira? Sivir... Nieważne, o właśnie słyszałaś o tym że dzisiaj mamy w-f z chłopakami, i to do odwołania będziemy miały bo pan od W-F złamał noge. Serioo...? Tak, i jeszcze coś... Hmm...? Wstań. Wstałam (bo siedziałam na ławce). Astrid podeszła, przycisnęła mnie do ściany i chwyciła mnie za gardło a ja ją za nadgarstek, który miałam przy gardle. Zamierzam poderwać Czkawkę i ty mi nie wchodź w parade, bo cie zniszcze, nie wiesz jakie piekło będziesz przeżywać, jak wejdziesz mi w drogę. Uderzyłam Astrid w brzuch z kolana i się wywinęłam z uścisku. Nikt mi nie będzie rozkazywał! Szczególnie ty. Co ty zrobiłaś?! Jak śmiesz?! Wiesz kim jestem?! Jestem tu najpopularniejsza! Dla mnie jesteś nikim. Wyszłam z szatni i stanęłam pod ścianą przy drzwiach od sali W-F. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje i wszyscy wyszli z szatni damskiej i męskiej. Wszyscy staneli pod salą i przyszła pani. Wiecie co? Dzisiaj jest ciepło, co będziemy się kisić w tej sali, idziemy na boisko, i gramy w siatkówke, drużyny mieszane. Z uśmiechem na twarzach wszyscy wybiegli na dwór, na boisko i stanęli pod siatką w szeregu. Dobrze, a więc Kapitanem jednej drużyny jest, Czkawka, a drugiej będzie, Szpadka, gracie w marynarzyka i kto wygra wybiera pierwszy. Ależ proszę, niech wybierze Szpadka, dziewczyny mają pierwszeństwo. Dżentelmen widzę, no dobrze. Wybieram Mieczyka. Wybieram Sivir. Z uśmiechem na twarzy dołączyłam do jego drużyny. Wybieram Heatherę. Wybieram Ereta. Wybieram Gustawa. (W tym opowiadaniu ma tyle lat ile reszta klasy) Wybieram Astrid. No nie tylko nie ona... nasze spojrzenia odrazu się spotkały z wrogością. Sączysmark. Radek (nowa postać, Chłopak z czarnymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami, mierzy on 1,85m) Śledzik. Chyba 10 osoba dzisiaj do szkoły nie przyszła :/. A nie, jest dobrze biegnie tu. Ma na imie Wiktoria, to blondynka która myśli że jest najważniejsza, najpiękniejsza i najmądrzejsza na świecie. A jej głos jest poprostu wkurwiający. Chyba zaczekaliście na mnie? Tak, wszyscy się dobraliśmy w drużyny i czekaliśmy na ciebie, zapraszam do mojej drużyny. On i ta jego ironia, jest poprostu rozwalająca. Jedyny mądry w tej klasie, prócz mnie oczywiście. Dobrze, a teraz, gdy drużyny dobrane na swoje strony i zaczynamy. Poszło nam świetnie wygraliśmy 30:5, Astrid próbuje udawać niewinątko przed Czkawką, żałosne. Jak szliśmy do szatni, Astrid nagle jak była koło Czkawki rozbolała ją noga, podparła się go i zapewnie udawała że ją kostka boli. Ała... proszę pomóż, boli. Czkawka podtrzymywał ją, chyba dał się wkręcić, albo myśli że dramatyzuje, ale on jest zbyt dobry żeby kogoś zostawić w takim stanie jak ona udaje. Co się stało? Niewiem chyba skręciłam kostke, proszę cię pomóż mi, nie zostawiaj mnie w takim stanie. Pomóc ci się dostać do pielęgniarki? Jak to nie jest dla ciebie problem to tak. Na którym ona jest piętrze? Na trzecim. No dobra. Może jej naprawdę coś jest, wątpie ale może... Poszłam do szatni się przebrać. Jak wychodziłam Wiktoria mnie zatrzymała. Ekhm! Szlachta wychodzi pierwsza. To samo ci powiem w piekle. Coś mówiłaś? Nie. No ja mam nadzieje. Wiktoria wyszła pierwsza bo to jest jebana szlachta, a ja wyszłam normalnie. Skończyliśmy lekcje więc wyszłam ze szkoły i poczekałam na schodach na Czkawke. Przyszedł po 10 minutach. Idziesz? Ta, i co jest Astrid? Poprostu ją boli noga, nic jej nie jest. Weszła po schodach z bolącą nogą? Nie, musiałem ją wnieść, ale trzeba sobie pomóc w końcu jesteśmy w jednej klasie. A klasa się wspiera. Idziesz? Mogę iść. Uśmiechnęłam się i wstałam, zaraz podbiegła Wiktoria, OMG co ona tu robi... Hej Czkawka! Hej. Poszliśmy do auta a ona za nami. Czkawka, podwieziesz mnie? Spoko, gdzie? Do galeri Dominikańskiej. Dobra, wsiadaj. Wsiedliśmy wszyscy do auta, szczerze nie pasowało mi że ona z nami jedzie, ale cóż zrobić. Ej Sivir, może pójdziesz ze mną na zakupy? musisz w końcu wyglądać jakoś. Nie dziękuję, i czy ty mi coś sugerujesz? Szkoda, sugeruje że źle się ubierasz. Mam jej dosyć, zaraz wyskocze z auta... ruszyło :) ta prędkość wciska ją w siedzenie :). Podwieźliśmy Wiktorie, Czkawka po drodze zabrał ze szkoły Kasie i podżucił nas do mieszkanie a sam pojechał do pracy. Welcome to my life. Co chcesz zjeść Kasia? Może... Chodź pokażę ci. Czkawka ma fajną siostre :). Pokazała mi co chce jeść a ja to ugotowałam. Chyba smakuje bo zjadła całe :). Sivir, czy mogę o coś spytać? Jasne, pytaj. Lubisz Czkawkę? No tak. Ale tak lubisz lubisz? Kasiu, to nie jest temat dla ciebie. Czyli jednak, wiedziałam! :). Powiedziała to z taką energią że aż prawię spadła z krzesła a uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Ciekawi mnie co ona planuje. Kasiu, a dlaczego ciebie to interesuje hmm? No bo mówił mi że mu się podobasz, może nie wprost ale widać było to po nim, uwierz mi znam go najlepiej :), a tak odbiegając od tematu to... zabierzesz mnie na zakupy? Chciałabym mieć nową bluzkę, bardzo mi się spodobała. No dobrze, zbieraj się i jedziemy. Ale czym? przecież Czkawki auta niema. Tramwajem. U nas na wiosce ich niema, a ponad połowa wioski nawet niewie co to tramwaj bo nigdy w mieście nie była. Dobra, zbieraj się. Kasia nadal rozpromieniona poszła po swoją torebkę, i stanęła przed drzwiami. Też poszłam po torbę i wzięłam klucze zapasowe. Wyszłyśmy. Zamknęłam mieszkanie i poszłyśmy do windy, nie ukrywam długo się jechało, ale to tylko przez wysokość. Masz rodzeństwo? Nie, jestem jedynaczką. A więc od dzisiaj ja będę taką twoją młodszą siostrzyczką, mogę? Oczywiście. Poleciała mi łza po policzku. Coś się stało? Czemu płaczesz? To ze szczęścia, czasem ludzie tak mają. Poszłyśmy na zakupy i świetnie się bawiłyśmy, to jest taka moja siostrzyczka, której nie mogę mieć :). Poraz pierwszy poczułam takie szczęście, bo kiedyś każdy miał na mnie tzw. wyjebane. Wróciłyśmy do domu około 20 i przyniosłyśmy Czkawce gyrosa na wynos, niech też coś ma z tego :). Czkawka już jest w domu. Moje uszanowanie dziewczyny. Kasia jak zwykle podbiegła do Czkawki i go przytuliła. Cześć Czkawka. No cześć, co tam u ciebie? Dobrze, nawet wspaniale! Byłyśmy z Sivir na zakupach. I co kupiłaś coś sobie? Buty, Czarno-niebieskie. Fajnie a Sivir jak się bawiłaś? Świetnie. Czkawka podszedł do mnie. Nie wymęczyła cię za bardzo? Znam ją i potrafi zmęczyć. Nie, wszystko jest w porządku, lubię z nią siedzieć. Czyli dogadałyście się, zmowa mafii :). Nie wiedziałam że w tak krótkim czasie można się tak z kimś zaprzyjaźnić jak z wami. Życie potrafi zaskakiwać, ale zaufałaś mi w tym krótkim czasie, dlaczego? Odpowiedzi szukam zawsze w oczach, umiem rozpoznać kiedy komuś zaufać i kiedy ktoś kłamie. Szkoda że policja tak nie umie. To jest Polska, czego ty się po nich spodziewasz? Masz rację to jest Polska, tu nie można się nic po nikim spodziewać, sprawiedliwości szczególnie. Czkawka do której mogę siedzieć na kompie? A jadłaś coś? Tak. No to o 21 30 już masz wyłączać kompa ok? Okej, kupiłyśmy ci coś do jedzenia, smacznego. Dzięki. Kasia poszła do swojego pokoju. Wracając do tematu... ...Sivir przyjdziesz na chwilkę?! Dobra to ja idę do Kasi a ty coś zjedz, pewnie jesteś padnięty i głodny po całym dniu pracy. Żebyś wiedziała. Uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam do Kasi, skoro wołała to przyszłam :). Tak? Wejdź i zamknij drzwi, temat prywatny. No dobrze. Weszłam do pokoju, zamknęłam drzwi i podeszłam do Kasi. A więc na jaki temat chcesz porozmawiać? Jak to jest być tak lubianą przez wszystkich? Kasiu, nie jestem lubiana, dostrzegają mnie tylko ci ludzie co są dobrzy, ludzie są okrutni i bezwzględni, dla ciebie świat jest kolorowy, dla mnie on jest już bez nadzieji, jak spotkałam was to jakby zaświeciło się światło w tunelu, małe, niewyraźne, ale jest. Kto cię tego wszystkiego nauczył. Życie. Patrz, nauczę cię w to grać. Kasia wskazała na monitor na którym była wyświetlona gra ,,League of Legends''.'' Jest tam dziewczyna co ma na imię tak samo jak ty wiesz? Na serio? Tak i ona jest dla wszystkich jedyną nadzieją, tak jak ty. To miłe co mówisz, szkoda że inni tego nie wiedzą ale każdy jest unikalny na swój sposób, mało osób rozumie rzeczy, które naprawde są ważne. To co gramy? Jasne, nie musisz mnie uczyć dużo o tym słyszałam. A kiedyś grałaś? Nie pamiętam. Nasza rozmowa się rozwinęła i dowiedziałam się o wiele więcej o tej grze, nawet zagrałam w nią, rozgadałyśmy się i nawet nie patrzyłyśmy na godzinę i nie zwracałyśmy uwagę na drzwi, które były otworzone. 21 28 Kasiu, chyba nie wyrobisz się z zamknięciem komputera. Już skończyłam runde, tylko wyłącze gre i już wyłączam komputer. Dobra, Sivir pozwól na chwilkę. Okej. Wyszliśmy z pokoju. Tak? Wiesz przypadkiem o której ten z naszej klasy, no wiesz ten co odgrywa twardziela, o której on jutro będzie rano przed szkołą? Sączysmark? Tak. 10 minut przed lekcjami, a co? To my będziemy 15 minut przed lekcjami. Mówiłeś dosłownie z przylaniem mu? Tak. Prawidłowo, należy mu się, ale uważaj żeby nikt cię nie zauważył bo możesz odpowiadać prawnie. Spokojnie, Nie lubisz go? Tak, nie dosyć że dokucza, to w chamski sposób podrywa. Ja go nauczę szanować kobiety, sprawdzę czy Kasia już śpi. Czkawka poszedł do Kasi, już spała, on tylko zgasił światło i zamknął drzwi, jak wychodził. Śpi? Ta. Bierz z niej przykład i idź spać, ja pozmywam i też idę. Spoko. Jeszcze raz ci dziękuje za pomoc, dlaczego mi pomogłeś? Bo widzę w tobie dobro, mało osób je ma. Coś jeszcze widzisz we mnie? Widzę w tobie dobrą, odważną, pomocną i piękną dziewczyne, nigdy byś nie pozwoliła żeby komuś coś się stało, dobranoc. Dobranoc. Łał, ktoś pierwszy raz tak mnie określił, niepowiem że mnie nie zaskoczył, bo zaskoczył mnie. Poszłam pozmywać naczynia, cóż ktoś musi :). Idę teraz spać... Zapomniałam czegoś powiedzieć Czkawce. Podeszłam do drzwi jego pokoju i zapukałam. Czkawka wyszedł z pokoju. Tak? Pamiętasz że dzisiaj byliśmy w technikum a mieli zrobić wolne? Tak. To jak przysnęło ci się na lekcji to profesor mówił że przestawili to na jutro. Dobra, dzięki za informacje :). Spoko. Poszłam do swojego pokoju i położyłam się spać, wkońcu jutro wolne. Obudziłam się około godziny 10. przeciągnęłam się i wstałam. Idę sobię zrobić śniadanie. Jest rano więc narazie jeszcze się nie przebudziłam do końca, nadal jeszcze trochę śpie, ale jest dobrze, głowa boli jak po jakimś melanżu... zaraz pierdolne na ziemie... Dobra jakoś się trzymam i już po śniadaniu? kiedy ja to zjadłam? Nieważne, trzeba się ubrać i iść się przejść, dotlenić się. Spodnie, bluzka, kurtka skórzana czarna, make-up (makijaż), Glany. Dobra trzeba wyjść. Kurwa zamknięte... Idę do Czkawki. Zapukałam do niego. Hm? Masz klucze? Ta... Młoda w szkole? Mhm... Gdzie są klucze? Tu, na tej szafeczce, błyszczą się bo to metal i słońce na nie świeci, więc nie przegapisz, ale proszę daj mi te 5 minut jeszcze pospać. Nawet 30 minut jeszcze będziesz mógł sobie pospać. Ależ pani łaskawa. Widzę, że nawet jak śpiący to humorek dopisuje :), weszłam do pokoju i wzięłam klucze. Haha śpiący Czkawka, bezcenny widok :D. Wyszłam z jego pokoju a następnie z mieszkania, zamykając drzwi. Przeszłam się, poznałam okolice, wróciłam w południe do mieszkania. Ten jeszcze śpi... piękne pół godziny, chyba półtora... Czkawka wstawaj już 12 godzina. Miało być pół godziny... a było półtora. Jest sprawa, bo z Kasi się troszkę naśmiewają i myślę, że trzeba porozmawiać z wychowawcą. Wpierdol im spuścimy i się skończy... dobra porozmawiam z wychowawcą, daj mi 10 minut i wychodzimy. Zdążysz zjeść? Zjem na mieście. Może jednak? Na mieście. Aleś ty uparty... Dziękuję, słyszałem. Nie ma za co, o to mi chodziło. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania